


mccree nuts

by garfeel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfeel/pseuds/garfeel
Summary: consensual vore is cool





	

in front of ellie stood two men, one ugly cowboy and one short, sexy, beautiufl genius engineer who had crafted countless masterpieces that carried his team to victory evry time

ellie, having bad taste, kneeled in front of the ugly cowboy and asked "mcclre.e. ....... will u vore me ............."

mccree nodded and took her hand, tears brimming his eyes

"m'lady"

then mccree opened like one of those candy dispensers u kno the little thingies idk wut they're called but u push a button and candy comes out ?? it looks like a plastic muppet anyways mccree pulled a muppet, opened his mouth as wide as he could, and swallowed all 175 m of ellie and somewhere in the world don and kyle died of kinkshame

**Author's Note:**

> i lov u ellie happy bday
> 
> i made... i made an archive account to read naruto fanfiction ..............


End file.
